The Next Kami no Shinobi
by OnixDragon
Summary: : Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah idiot dan pembuat onar yang dianggap tak memiliki bakat. Ternyata memiliki bakat luar biasa yang tak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dukungan sang Hokage ketiga,Naruto berusaha membuktikan eksistensinya di mata penduduk Konoha dan dunia Shinobi. (Bad Summary). Fem Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**A/N: Hai~ Saya baru di FFN, jadi saya mohon bimbingannya.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah idiot dan pembuat onar yang dianggap tak memiliki bakat. Ternyata memiliki bakat luar biasa yang tak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dukungan sang Hokage ketiga,Naruto berusaha membuktikan eksistensinya di mata penduduk Konoha dan dunia Shinobi. (Bad Summary)

**Chapter 1: New Friend**

**Story Start**

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Terlihat di atap sebuah gedung di pusat desa. Terlihat seorang pria lanjut usia memakai sebuah jubah dan topi dengan kanji _**Hi**_ yang berarti api. Di depannya duduk seorang bocah bersurai blond spike berumur kisaran 8 tahun tengah melakukan meditasi. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak dapat bertahan lebih dari 5 menit untuk melakukan hal tersebut,karena ia langsung kembali membuka matanya sebab tak tahan untuk hanya diam saja.

"Jii-san, bisakah kita belajar yang lain? Meditasi ini membunuhku."keluh bocah pirang tersebut

Pria lanjut usia yang di panggil 'Jii-san' cuma mengeleng kecil sebelum menjawab keluhan bocah pirang tersebut.

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun... Ini untuk melatih kesabaran dan menajamkan pikiranmu. Kau tak inginkan aku tak melatihmu lagi?" kata pria lansia itu kepada bocah pirang tersebut a.k.a Naruto

Naruto cuma menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan pria di depannya. _Hell_, dia tak akan mau melepaskan kesempatan belajar menjadi Shinobi dari seorang Hokage.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Aku ada urusan,dan ingat besok kau kembali kesini untuk latihan lanjutanmu. Oh... Ya besok kau juga akan mendapat teman latihan, jadi bersikaplah yang sopan."lanjutnya

"Hai' Jii-san, sampai jumpa besok jaa ne." ucap Naruto sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Melihat semangat Naruto, Hiruzen atau yang di panggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Jii-san' cuma tersenyum sembari menatap kearah patung Hokage,tepatnya ke patung Yondaime Hokage. 'Semoga dengan ini Naruto dapat meneruskan jejakmu Minato.' pikir Hiruzen

Setelah itu Hiruzen melangkah menuruni tangga untuk segera menuju ruangannya.

**Dengan Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dengan sebuah senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya. Hari ini ia kembali mendapat sebuah pelajaran untuk karier ninjanya dimasa depan dari Jii-sannya. Walau menurutnya meditasi itu membosankan, namun ada manfaatnya juga. Seperti pikirannya sekarang lebih tenang,bebas dari beban pikiran. Pokoknya sekarang ia begitu merasa tenang.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang tak mengenakan dari para warga saat ia melintas. Ia memang sudah sering mendapat perlakuan ini, ditambah saat ini ia berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan membuatnya tak heran karenanya. Yang membuatnya heran adalah apa yang ia perbuat hingga mendapat perlakuan ini? Ia sempat berfikir munkin karena dirinya sering berbuat onar di desa, namun ia tolak semua itu saat ia mencoba 1 minggu tak berbuat onar dan hasilnya tetap sama yakni ia masih mendapat tatapan dan bisik-bisik para warga Konoha yang berisi kebencian di dalamnya.

Menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut, Naruto lebih memikirkan tentang rencana latihan besok. Ia dengar dari Jii-sannya bahwa besok ia akan mendapat teman latihan, membuatnya begitu penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi teman latiahannya ini. Ia cuma berharap ia tak mendapat teman latihan yang membencinya. Menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya menggerutu karnanya.

"Kruyuk~"

Yap! Suara perutnya mengema keras minta di isi. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung pergi ke warung ramen langganannya,yakni Ichiraku Ramen.

**Sementara itu dengan Hiruzen**

Hiruzen memandang serius pria di depannya. Saat ini di depannya berdiri seorang pria kekar bersurai putih sepunggung, memiliki wajah yang di hiasi satu garis merah di bawah kedua matanya serta memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan kanji yang memiliki arti minyak. Dia adalah Jirayia sang Dantetsu Gama no Sannin yang juga merupakan salah satu mantan murid sang Hokage ketiga sendiri. Di belakangnya berdiri gadis berusia kisaran 7 tahunan. Ia memiliki rambut biru keunguan yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan menjadikan tubuh sang Gama Sannin menjadi penutup pandangan orang ke arahnya.

"Jirayia kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Hiruzen

"Tentu tidak sensei, ia benar-benar memiliki Keakei Genkai. Dan coba tebak apalagi yang hebat? Keakei Genkainya adalah Shoton. Walau saat ini ia masih membutuhkan bimbingan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, tapi aku yakin 2-3 tahun dalam bimbinganmu ia akan dapat menguasai Keakei Genkai miliknya debgan baik." balas Jiraiya

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melatihnya sendiri?" tanya Hiruzen lagi

"Hah... Kau ini sensei. Aku kan sibuk menjalankan jaringan mata-mataku, lagi pula ia juga butuh teman yang seumuran dengannya dan juga akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bersamaku."jelas Jirayia

"Oh ya... Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto? Apa dia mengikuti latihanmu dengan giat,Sensei?" tanya Jirayia balik

"Tentang itu... Ia cukup bagus selama latihan. Walau sifat Hyperactivnya masih tidak bisa di hilangkan." jelas Hiruzen

"Syukurlah. Baiklah aku harus pergi masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan termasuk melakukan riset untuk novelku. Baiklah Guren ,aku ingin kau menurut dengan Hiruzen-sensei. Ok jaa ne."ucap Jirayia meningalkan ruangan dengan shunsin.

Hiruzen lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Guren,sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

"Namamu Guren kan? Bagaimana kalau kau nanti aku ajak keliling desa Konoha,Karena sebagai sensei barumu serta pemimpin desa ini aku harus memberikan sambutan hangat kepada warga baruku bukan? Nah Guren-chan selamat datang di desa Konohagakure no Sato." ujar Hiruzen

"H-hai,arigato Hokage-sama." balas Guren

"Maa.. Maa.. Tak perlu formal di depanku, kau boleh memanggilku Jii-san atau Hokage-jiji." ucap Hiruzen

"H-hai Hokage-jiji."

Setelah itu Hiruzen pergi keluar kantornya bersama Guren untuk berkeliling desa Konoha sekalian meninggalkan tumpukan kertas kerjanya. 'Hahaha aku bebas baby.'pikir nista Hiruzen saat itu.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan menuju apartermentnya. Sepanjang jalan ia tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah berisi. Ini benar-benar hari yang nikmat selama sebulan bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Karena tak memperhatikan arah yang ia tuju, Naruto menabrak seseorang yang bejalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

**Bugg** "It-tai.." rintih Naruto

Saat mencoba bangkit, yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah wajah yang manis dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat. Ia langsung melompat mundur saat menyadari bahwa ia menabrak seorang anak perempuan. Terlihat anak perempuan tersebut mulai bangkit, ia kemudian mulai membersihkan dirinya dari debu. Tak terlihat raut muka kesal ata sejenisnya ,malah yang terlihat hanya sebuah pandangan kosong.

"Gomen...Aku tak melihatmu tadi. Sekali lagi Gomenasai."ucap Naruto meminta maaf

"Hn." balas tak jelas anak perempuan di depannya.

Mendengar balasan tak jelas dari anak perempuan di depannya membuat alis Naruto berkedut-kedut menahan kesal. Namun ia menahan diri untuk tak meluapkan amarahnya, karena melihat gadis di depannya ini memang seperti tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda, Naruto cuma mengeluarkan dua kata dengan nada datar.

" cewek merepotkan."

**To be Continue**

**Hah akhirnya selesai prologe buat nih fic. Bagaimana minna dan senpai semua? Bagus gak? Maaf ne kalau gak bagus, maklum masih baru di FFN. Jadi masih butuh banyak bantuan. Ok Jaa ne.**

**OnixDragon Cabut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**A/N: Saya cuma mau bilang arigato gozaimasu buat yang dah baca and review fic gaje ini. Untuk pair sendiri tidak akan berubah, ini sudah aku fikirkan matang-matang bahkan dah sampai kepikiran hingga arc pengejaran Sasuke. So if you don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 2: Traning with New Friend and Enter Academy**

**Story Start**

...

Di sebuah aparterment di distrik merah, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang emas tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartermentnya. Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto ini sekarang memakai baju biru yang di rangkap sebuah hem berwarna jingga terang. Ia juga memakai celana selutut berwarna biru serta sendal ninja berwarna langkah kecil dan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya, Naruto melangkah meninggalkan apartermenya dengan seruan semangat menyambut hari baru.

"Let's begin this day dattebayo!"

**With Guren**

**Guren P.O.V**

Aku mulai berpakaian dengan pakaian yang di berikan Jiraiya-sensei kemarin, yakni sebuah kaos berwarna ungu dengan sebuah gambar crimson lotus di bagian belakang punggung atas. Aku juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sendal ninja berwarna biru. Aku benar-benar antusias tentang latihan nanti, terutama teman latihanku nanti. Menurut yang di katakan Hokage-jiji sih, anaknya periang dan ramah. Hah... Aku harap kita bisa akrab, paling tidak sebagai teman latihan. Oh...jam berapa sekarang, astaga! Sial sudah jam 07:30. Aku berjanji akan tiba di sana jam 07:00. Kuso! Aku terlambat, aku harus cepat kesana. Ku sambar roti bakar yang sudah aku siapkan dari tadi dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Aku berangkat!" seruku

Aku tau tak akan ada yang membalas seruanku, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jadi aku tetap melakukannya. Dengan senyum kecil aku berlari menuju gedung Hokage dan berharap Hokage-jiji tak terlalu menunggu lama di sana.

**Guren P.O.V End**

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Guren berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mencapai gedung Hokage. Butuh 15 menit untuk Guren mencapai depan gedung Hokage. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan lari kecil Guren memasuki gedung Hokage sambil bergumam kecil.

"Hah...sampai juga."

**With Hiruzen dan Naruto**

Hiruzen tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-laki di depannya. Di depannya saat ini, Naruto tengah duduk di kursi sofa yang ada di ruang tersebut sambil terus menatap pintu masuk. Hiruzen yakin bahwa Naruto saat ini sangat antusias tentang teman latihannya, mungkin karena selama ini Naruto belum memiliki teman seumurannya. Selama ini Naruto hanya bermain dengan dua ANBU kepercayaanya, Kakashi dan Itachi. Paling tidak itu sebelum terjadinya pembantaian klan Uchiha yang di lakukan Itachi dan membuatnya menjadi missing-nin.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, ekspresi Hiruzen berubah masam. Ia sungguh merasa menyesal menyetujui keputusan 'itu'. Karena akibat keputusan 'itu', sekarang Satsuki yang merupakan adik perempuan dari Itachi menyimpan dendam kepada Itachi sendiri. Ia dapat melihat kebencian yang besar setiap ia melihat mata onix milik Satsuki. Namun lamunannya terhenti ketika mendengar ketokan pintu masuk yang di sertai sebuah suara anak perempuan.

"Hokage-jiji aku sudah datang, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Ah... Ya, kau boleh masuk." Hiruzen menjawab dengan senyum

Setelah pintu masuk terbuka, terlihat seorang anak perempuan bersurai biru keunguan. Dia adalah Guren, anak special yang di bawa Jiraiya kemarin. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia malah sedang mencoba memproses tentang siapakah anak perempuan di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit berfikir, ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa anak perempuan di depannya ini adalah teman latihan barunya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya, ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. 'Di mana aku pernah melihatnya ya? Berfikir Naruto..berfikir! Kalau tak salah dia ini... Ah ya dia ini kan yang tinggal di sebelah apartermentku.' pikir Naruto

"Ah... Kau ini yang tinggal di aparterment di distrik merah kan? Kau tinggal di sebelah kamat no. 9 kan?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm... benar. Lalu kau ini siapa?" tanya Guren balik

"Aku pemilik kamar no.9 itu. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal Dattebayo!" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-san, namaku Guren." balas Guren

Kemudian mereka saling bersalaman satu sama lain. Setelah berkenalan, Naruto menatap Sandaime begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jadi Jiji... Dia kan yang jadi teman latihanku?"

"Hmm... Seratus untukmu Naruto-kun. Yap... Dia yang akan jadi teman latihanmu."balas Sandaime

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Mulai besok kalian berdua akan masuk akademi, aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian. Walau sebenarnya Naruto terlambat 1 tahun dari yang lain, tapi mungkin kau bisa saja ikut ujian lebih awal dan mungkin saja lulus jika para pengajar dan aku merasa kau layak untuk ikut ujian."lanjut Hiruzen

Naruto dan Guren sedikit terkejut tentang berita yang mereka terima, terutama Guren yang notabene baru menjadi warga Konoha. Ekspresi mereka kemudian kembali seperti semula dan mulai rileks kembali. Melihat dua anak berbeda gender di depannya sudah kembali rileks, Hiruzen akhirnya mengajak keluar kedua anak tersebut ke Traning Ground 23 yang sudah tak di pakai.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke Traning Ground 23, kita mulai sekarang akan latihan di sana. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyuruh asistenku untuk meyelesaikan lembar kerjaku_**.**_"

Setelah itu Hiruzen menghubungi asistennya untuk mengerkakan lembar kerjanya, sebelum akhirnya Hiruzen bersama Naruto dan Guren pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dengan menggunakan Sunshin yang di gunakan oleh sang Sandaime.

**Traning Ground 23**

Muncul kepulan asap di tengah-tengah Traning Ground tersebut, setelah asap menghilang terlihat Hiruzen yang menggandeng dua anak yakni Naruto dan Guren yang saat ini masih kedip-kedip ria karena binggung tentang bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di tempat tersebut dengan sangat cepat. Naruto yang penasaran langsung menanyakan teknik yang tadi dipakai oleh Jijinya.

"Em... Jiji, tadi itu teknik apa?"

"Itu tadi Naruto-kun... adalah Sunshin. Sebuah jutsu Rank-D yang akan aku ajarkan, tapi nanti setelah tiga sampai empat tahun kau di akademi. Tapi ingat, apabila kau sudah menguasainya jangan kau tunjukan jutsu tersebut sebelum kau lulus ujian genin."jelas Hiruzen

"Hai'."

"Ok... hari ini kita akan latihan taijutsu. Karena kalian berdua belum memiliki jenis taijutsu sendiri, aku memperbolehkan untuk mengunakan taijutsu yang kalian bisa. Mungkin sebuah taijutsu bebas atau...turunan dari keluarga." ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit melirik kearah Guren saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir

Setelah mendengar perintah Hiruzen, Naruto mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya yang terkesan asal-asalan. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Guren juga terkesan asal-asalan. Menunggu aba-aba dari sensei mereka, mereka berdua menguatkan kuda-kuda mereka. Dan saat Sandaime menyerukan 'Hajime', Guren langsung menerjang Naruto dengan kecepatan anak akademi. Dengan kecepatan tersebut, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan Guren. Sepertinya latihan meditasi yang ia lakukan bersama Jijinya tak sia-sia.

Dengan tenang Naruto menangkis beberapa serangan Guren. Pertama sebuah pukulan ke arah dada kanan yang berhasil di tahan menggunakan tangan kirinya, lalu sebuah tendangan kaki kanak yang mengarah ke kepalanya yang berhasil di gagalkan dengan tangan kanannya. Dari pergerakannya, Guren bisa di bilang lincag. Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Guren adalah tipe pengguna taijutsu yang mengedepankan fleksibilitas tubuh. Ini berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bertumpu pada kekuatan dan reflek tubuh.

Sedangkan Guren, dia sedikit mulai merasa frustasi karena serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Naruto, bahkan satu pukulanpun tidak ada yang kena. Sekilas dia melihat Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, mungkin ia menikmati latihan tanding ini atau mungkin dia mengejeknya karena tak satupun serangannya yang kena. Ia tak tau dan tak mau tau. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah mengalahkan Naruto dalam latihan tanding ini.

Melihat pertandingan kedua murid mudanya, Hiruzen cuma bisa tersenyum kecil. Dalam setiap gerakan mereka, is menilai siapakah yang lebih unggul dalam latihan ini. Dan dari pengelihatannya, Naruto lebih unggul dari Guren. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga gerakan dan juga memprediksikan serangan lawannya Naruto lebih unggul. Terlihat jelas ketika Guren menyerang membabi buta, Naruto dapat menahannya bahkan dengan sangat mudah dan begitu tenang. Sepertinya 3 bulan latihan meditasi yang ia berikan membuahkan hasil.

'Hmm... kalian menunjukkan sebuah pertarungan yang cukup baik untuk anak-anak seumuran kalian.'pikir Hiruzen

Kembali ke Naruto dan Guren. Naruto yang melihat Guren terpojok langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menyerang balik Guren. 'Gomen Guren, tapi aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini.' pikir Naruto

Dan ahkirnya salah satu pukulan Naruto mengenai bahu Guren, membuatnyanya oleng. Segera Naruto melakukan _swipe kick_. Dan segera tubuh Guren terjatuh, namun tubuhnya tak pernah mencapai tanah karena Naruto menangkap tubuhnya agar tak mengenai tanah atau paling tidak tak terlalu keras menghantam tanah. Guren sendiri sedikit memerah melihat posisinya sekarang. Sungguh selama hidupnya ia tak pernah masuk dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto yang entah kenapa beraromakan jeruk.

"Aku menang Guren-chan hehehe~"ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar

"Mou... Baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku kalah. Jadi tolong lepas tanganmu itu!" balas Guren sedikit keras sambil menyembunyikan semburat merahnya

"Tapi kalau aku lepas, kau jatuh loh~"

Ucapan Naruto memang benar, saat ini tubuh Guren memang dalam keadaan miring 40 derajat. Yang artinya jika ia melepas pengangannya pada Guren, maka Guren akan jatuh. Menyadari posisinya yang sedikit lagi menyentuh tanah, Guren segera membenarkan posisinya sambil membuang muka kearah lain. Sedangkan Naruto cuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang muka binggung. Sungguh dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti perempuan.

"Bagus, kalian secara keseluruhan memiliki dasar bertarung masing-masing. Guren yang mengandalkan fleksibilas tubuh, sedangkan Naruto mengandalkan kekuatan dalam setiap serangannya. Hmm... sebuah kombinasi yang bagus jika digabungkan."tutur Hiruzen

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan gulungan taijutsu masing-masing satu untuk kalian, tentu berdasarkan dasar taijutsu kalian tadi. Kau... Naruto-kun aku beri gulungan taijutsu **Red Leg**. Untuk Guren sendiri, aku memberimu gulungan yang ditemukan Jiraiya di desa Kirigakure, tempat yang aku dan Jiraiya yakini sebagai tempat kelahiranmu." ucap Hiruzen

Setelah menerima gulungan mereka masing-masing, kedua anak tersebut segera memeluk Sandaime sebagai tanda terima kasih. Setelah itu Hiruzen segera menyuruh keduanya untuk pulang, tentunya untuk menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk akademi besok. Sedangkan Hiruzen pamit untuk datang ke rapat Shinobi Council. Sungguh dirinya paling benci untuk datang ke rapat seperti itu. Di samping umurnya yang sudah tak muda lagi, ia juga membenci topik yang nanti akan di bicarakan.

**** Scene Break ****

**Rapat Shinobi Council**

Hiruzen menggerutu selama rapat berlangsung, tangannya terkepal keras saat mendengar maksud rapat ini diadakan. Agenda rapat ternyata adalah membahas keputusan Hiruzen memasukan Naruto ke akademi shinobi serta tentang Guren yang di ungkit-ungkit Danzo. Ia berani sumpah pasti si Tetua desa mata satu itu sudah memasang salah satu agen ROOT miliknya di ruangannya.

Terdengar begitu banyak protes dari para Civilian Council. Sungguh ia tak terkejut tentang keberadaan mereka yang seharusnya tak ada di dalam rapat ini. Matanya langsung menatap tajam 3 tetua desa yang tak lain adalah Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane.

"Hokage-sama, anda tak boleh membiarkan **bocah** itu memasuki akademi shinobi!" ucap salah satu Civilian Council dengan menekankan kata 'bocah'

"Benar Hokage-sama."

Brak

Dengan keras Hiruzen memukul meja pertemuan. Urat kepalanya berkedut-kedut karena merasa jenuh dan kesal akan pemikiran mereka.

"Sudah kubilang... keputusanku adalah mutlak! Rapat ini selesai." ucap Hiruzen tegas

"Tunggu Hiruzen, bagaimana tentang bocah yang di bawa Jiraiya kemarin? Ia bisa menjadi aset yang berguna bagi desa kita." tanya Danzo

"Itu untukmu atau untuk desa? Sudah kubilang ia tak akan pernah jatih ke tanganmu Danzo. Sekarang bubar! Rapat ini selesai."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hiruzen pergi dengan emosi yang membara. Sedangkan Danzo mendecih tak suka. 'Tunggu saja Hiruzen. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan mendapatkan bocah pemilik element Shoton itu.'pikir Danzo

Sepertinya ada seekor gagak perang yang ingin bermain kotor di bawah pengawasan Hiruzen.

**With Naruto and Guren**

Naruto dan Guren saat ini tengah berada di Traning Ground 7. Karena waktu yang masih terbilang pagi, mereka berdua memilih berlatih taijutsu bersama. Terlihat peluhan keringat dari kedua bocah tersebut, dan tak lupa nafas yang coba mereka atur.

"Hah... Naruto-san... kita istirahat dulu, aku sudah lelah." ucap Guren

"Ok... nanti kita ke Ichiraku ya, aku traktir."

"Baiklah... tapi besok aku yang menentukan tempatnya ya?"

"Iya iya."

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari Traning Ground tersebut tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang mengobserfasi mereka berdua. Di balik pepohonan terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai indigo yang memandang pemandangan tersebut dengan pandangan sedih.

**Next Day**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto dan Guren masuk Akademi Shinobi. Di pagi ini juga mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju Akademi. Padahal baru sehari mereka berkenalan, namun sepertinya sifat periang Naruto membuat mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang sambil bersenda gurau. Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan Akademi. Namun entah kenapa sambutan yang di dapat Guren dan Naruto berbeda satu sama lain. Guren mendapat sambutan senyuman dari para pengajar di sana, namun beda cerita dengan Naruto. Ia langsung mendapat tatapan penuh kebencian dari para pengajar kecuali seorang pengajar yang memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya. Dia adalah Iruka, salah satu orang kepercayaan Jijinya.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan para pengajar tersebut, Naruto lebih memilih masuk ke Akademi sambil menarik Guren yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto. 'Kenapa dengan Naruto?' itulah yang saat ini Guren pikirkan

Namun dalam benaknya, ia memiliki banyak pertanyaannya. Kenapa Naruto terlihat sedikit murung? Kenapa Naruto mendapat tatapan itu? Tatapan penuh kebencian di dalamnya, tatapan yang pernah ia dulu dapatkan sewaktu di desa Kirigakure. Kenapa? Sepertinya cuma waktu yang dapat menjawab semuanya.

**To be Continued**

**Hah... Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter. Maaf rada terlambat, padahal dah selesai dua hari yang lalu. Gua kehabisan Kuota dan baru isi Kuota. So... Bagaimana pendapat tentang chapter ini? I hope it's Good. untuk yang merasa pernah dengar nama Red Leg, taijutsu yqng di berikan sandaime ke Naruto. Itu aku dapat dari fiction naruto yang english, jadi entar mungkin ada kesamaan teknik. Saya cuma ingin minta pendapat dan saran dari para reader dan autgor senior sekalian. **

**OnixDragon Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping**

**Story Start**

...

...

Naruto dan Guren berdiri paling belakan di sebuah barisan anak-anak baru yang akan memasuki Akademi Shinobi. Mereka saat ini sedang mendengarkan intruksi dari para pengajar yang saat ini sesang menerangkan pembagian kelas. Naruto yang berada di barisan belakang sedari tadi menutup wajahnya dengan kerudung jaket yang ia pakai, membuat Guren yang berdiri di sebelahnya sedikit khawatir.

Setelah mendengar intruksi para pengajar, para murid baru termasuk Naruto dan Guren mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dan sebuah kebetulan Naruto dan Guren berada pada kelas yang sama. Memilih duduk bersebelahan di barisan paling belakang dekat jendela, Naruto dan Guren lebih memilih untuk saling berbincang. Sementara kedua murid dari Sandaime Hokage ini sedang berbincang, terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa murid akademi lain yang melihat jijik ke arah Naruto.

" Hei liat itu si Kyuubi, kata ibuku dia iblis yang menghancurkan desa ini."

" Benar, kata ibuku juga begitu."

" Sudahlah lebih baik kita jauhi saja dia."

" Benar."

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu cuma acuh tak acuh menanggapinya dan tetap memasang senyum berusaha tegar. Sementara Guren sendiri sedikit memandang bingung ke arah Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, dia tak tahu kenapa Naruto mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ini membuatnya frustasi entah kenapa, karena ia merasa Naruto adalah orang yang begitu baik tapi kenapa dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Menepuk pundak anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, Guren coba menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

" Naruto kau tak apa-apa?"

" Kenapa kau menanyakan itu Guren-chan? Tentu aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku bahagia karena akhirnya dapat masuk Akademi Ninja ini." balas Naruto dengan senyum lebar

Walau Naruto menunjukkan senyum secerah matahari, tapi entah kenapa Guren merasa ada yang salah dengan senyum itu. ' Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau sembunyikan Naruto?' pikir Guren sambil terus menatap Naruto yang masih memasang senyumnya

Namun Guren harus berhenti menatap Naruto karena saat ini pengajar mereka telah masuh ke dalam ruangan. Kini di depan mereka terlihat dua pria berpakaian khas Chuunin pengajar yang sedang menatap seluruh murid kelas.

Pria pertama bersurai coklat dengan model nanas(?) dan memiliki luka menyilang di hidungnya. Lalu yang satunya adalah pria bersurai putih dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar. Keduanya terus menatap penjuru kelas hingga akhirnya mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" Baiklah semuanya, Namaku Umino Iruka. Kalian bisa memanggilku Umino-sensei atau Iruka-sensei. Lalu di sebelahku ini adalah Mizuki, kalian bisa memanggilnya Mizuki-sensei. Selama 5 tahun kedepan kami akan mengajarkan kalian cara menjadi Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang hebat dan dapat di banggakan desa ini." ucap pria yang memiliki luka di hidung a.k.a Iruka

" Benar, maka kalian harus berusaha dengan giat OK." tambah pria berambut putih a.k.a Mizuki dengan senyum ramah tapi entah kenapa terasa aneh di mata kedua murid Hiruzen

" Baiklah karena ini hari pertama kalian, maka kita awali dengan perkenalan. Mari kita mulai dari Akibo Sinjo..."

**Skip langsung ke giliran Guren**

"... baiklah sekarang Guren, Hmm tanpa nama marga." ucap Iruka

Setelah itu Guren berdiri sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Guren, umurku 7 tahun. Kesukaanku Jiraiya-oji, Hiruzen-oji dan Naruto. Ketidaksukaanku orang yang arogant, pervert, dan orang yang memandang rendah seseorang serta... perang. Hobiku melihat bunga lotus. Cita-citaku mungkin ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama." tutur Guren panjang lebar yang di akhiri dengan menundukkan tubuh 90 derajat

" Perkenalan yang bagus, oh... Ya apa kau mengenal Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Iruka karena tadi ia mendengar Guren menyebutkan nama Jiraiya

" Ya begitulah... Dia yang merawatku selama 2 tahun terakhir."

" Woah... benarkah?! Menarik-menarik. Selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto." panggil Iruka dengan sura ssdikit keras karena melihat anak yang di panggil sedang tertidur di kursinya

Dia tahu siapa Naruto, siapa coba yang tak tahu bocah pembuat onar yang satu ini. Dia bahkan mendapat moniker ' The King Prankster of Konoha' karena keusilannya. Ia juga tahu kenapa Naruto dibenci penduduk desa, ia tahu bahwa dalam tubuh Naruto bersemayam Kyuubi no Kitsune yang menghancurkan desa 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi ia tak menyalahkan Naruto akan pertiwa itu, karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah pelakunya. Kembali ke cerita, Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggil segera bangun dari tidurnya sambil sedikit menguap.

" Hoam... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 8 tahun. Kesukaanku membuat 'jebakan' untuk senang-senang, ramen Ichiraku, Guren, Sandaime-jiji dan membaca...mungkin. Ketidak sukaanku hmm... orang yang memandamg remeh kearahku, arogant, penghianat, perveth dan menunggu 3 menit untuk ramen instan matang. Cita-citaku... ingin menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa ini... mungkin." tutur Naruto

Iruka sedikit tertegun mendengar cita-cita Naruti yang ingin melindungi desanya dan menjadi Hokage, namun ia cuma mengangkat bahu tak ingin tahu.

" Bagus. Sekarang yang terakhir Uchiha Satsuki." panggil Iruka

Setelah itu terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai hitam kelam dengan mata hitam kelam dan wajah yang cukup imut. Ia adalah Uchiha Satsuki, satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Satsuki sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang Guren dengar.

" Uchiha Satsuki, 7 tahun. Kesukaan tak terlalu banyak, ketidak sukaanku tak perlu ku beritahukan pada kalian. Cita-citaku... kalian tak perlu tahu." ucap Satsuki dengan nada datar khas Uchiha

Sedangkan yang mendengarkan perkenalan Satsuki cuma bisa sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar perkenalan Satsuki yang kelewat datar. ' Yang kita dapat cuma nama dan umurnya saja.' pikir semua yang ada di ruang tersebut

Setelah melewati adegan tak jelas tadi, Iruka mulai menerangkan pelajaran yang akan di ajarkan. Sedangkan Naruto masih menggerutu karena perkenalan tak jelas Satsuki.

" Sebenarnya kenapa sih dengan Satsuki ini? Kemarin gua minta maaf karena nabrak tapi gak dianggep. Sekarang perkenalan gak jelas gitu, ck merepotkan." gerutu Naruto

" Sudahlah Naruto... biarkan dia. Kau tahu... dia itu baru kehilangan semua keluarganya karena dibantai kakaknya sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan dia." ucap Guren menasehati

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Guren sedikit terkejut, namun segera mengangguk paham. Sekarang paling tidak ia tahu kenapa keturunan Uchiha tersebut memiliki sifat seperti itu. ' The last Uchiha ya? Sekarangku mengerti.' pikir Naruto

**{ Scene Break }**

Naruto dan Guren saat ini sedang berjalan menuju Distrik Merah, tempat apartermen mereka berada. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan untuk hari pertama masuk akademi bagi keduanya. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih di pandang sebelah mata oleh hampir seluruh murid akademi.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua selalu diiringi dengan canda tawa. Naruto dengan tingkah humoris bawaannya menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya.

"... Lalu ada Kiba dan anjingnya akamaru yang kawaiiii. Lalu Chouji yang kerjanya makan doang, tak beda lagi Shikamaru yang kerjanya tidur. Kau lihatkan saat tadi ia di lempar penghapus oleh Iruka-sensei... benar-benar lucu HAHAHA~! Yang terakhir Shino, orangnya rada aneh sih... tapi dia tahu banyak sekali jenis serangga, bahkan yang paling... Langka~" ucap Naruto dengan riangnya

" Hmm... sepertinya teman barumu unik-unik ya. Aku cuma bisa berdekatan dengan gadis bermata lavender yang bernama Hinata saja. Yang lain entah kenapa menghindariku, katanya karena aku berteman denganmu. Tapi aku malah binggung karena hal itu, sebenarnya apa sih yang salah dengan pendudik desa ini?" kini giliran Guren yang bercerita tentang hari pertamanya yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit murung

" Tapi aku tak apa-apa, karena lebih baik memiliki teman sedikit tapi dapat dipercaya daripada punya teman banyak tapi cuma dekat jika lita sukses tapi menjauh jika kita jatuh." lanjut Guren dengan senyum yang lebar

Naruto yang mendengar ini cuma bisa balik tersenyum kearah anak perempuan yang memiliki nama yang bermakna Crimson Lotus ini. Guren benar, yang terpenting bukan jumlahnya, tetapi dapat atau tidaknya temanmu untuk dipercayai. Dan dirinya yakin bahwa kepercayaan satu sama lain antar teman dapat mempererat persahabatan.

Karena terlalu serius mengobrol, mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah di awasi oleh dua orang bertopeng ANBU polos yang bertuliskan ROOT dari atas sebuah pohon yang ada di sisi jalan.

" Jadi itu anak pemilik Kekkei Genkai Shoton yang di bilang Danzo-sama?" tanya ANBU ROOT 1

" Benar, dan kita akan membawanya malam ini. Sekarang kita bersiap, sebelum menbawanya nanti ke Danzo-sama." balas ANBU ROOT 2

" Hai."

Setelah itu kedua ANBU ROOT itu pergi menggunakan sunshin. Tapi sayang mereka tak tahu bahwa ada yang mengetahu keberadaan mereka. Dan orang tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto sendiri. Ya Naruto memiliki kenampuan sensor yang culup kuat, berterima kasihlah kepada darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di nadinya dan juga pelatihan dari Sandaime yang menyadari bakat sensornya dari dini.

' Jadi benar ada yang mengikutiku dan Guren. Tapi apa mau mereka?' pikir sang Uzumaki muda dengan raut yang masih menunjukkan senyum miliknya

' Kalo begitu aku harus tahu sendiri malam ini, mungkin mereka akan datang lagi nanti malam.' pikir Naruto selanjutnya

Oh Naruto sepertinya tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti malam, dan semoga saja ia bersiap akan hal tersebut.

**{ Scene Break }**

Malam sudah menampakan diri, terbukti dengan terlihatnya sinar bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang menghias langit hitam malam hari. Naruto saat ini sedang bermeditasi di atas futonnya, menunggu kedatangan dua orang tadi yang mungkin datang malam ini. Ia sudah menunggu sekitar 2 jam lamanya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang ia rasakan dalam jangkauan sensor miliknya.

Namun ia segera menajamkan konsentrasinya ketika merasakan dua pancaran chakra yang ia rasakan tadi sore. ' Tak salah lagi, ini chakra yang aku rasakan tadi sore. Tapi kenapa chakranya mengarah ke kamar Guren? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Naruto saat ini

Namun detik berikutnya ia langsung melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya ketika merasakan dua chakra itu menjauh bersama dengan pancaran chakra milik Guren. Di ambilnya kantung kunai miliknya dan segera berlari mengejar aliran chakra tersebut. Melakukan satu handseal, Naruto menyebutkan jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan. ' Semoga ini berhasil' pikir Naruto

"** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **"

Poof Poof

Muncul dua Bunshin solid di depan Naruto yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

" Yang satu pergi peringatkan Jiji, yang satunya pergi ikut bersamaku."perintah Naruto kepada dua bunshinnya

" Ok!/yeah!"

Setelah itu Naruto segera melesat mengejar aliran chakra Guren yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Hatinya mulai panik karena chakra Guren yang semakin keluar dari jangkauan sensor miliknya. Menambahkan chakra di kali miliknya, Naruto menambsh kecepatan larinya. ' Tunggu aku Guren.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya

**Sementara itu di dalam segel yang ada di tubuh Naruto**

Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. Dengan senyum lebar menakutkannya, Kyuubi mengibas-ngibaskan kesembilan ekornya dengan indahnya(?).

' Sepertinya ini kesempatanku untuk keluar dari tubuh bocah ini. Dengan amarahnya yang sedang beranjak meningkat dan tubuhnya yang masih kecil ini, aku akan dapat dengan mudah membuatnya menggunakan chakraku dan mengambil alih tubuh ini. Serta segel yang mulai melemah ini akan mendukung rencanaku ini kukuku.' pikir Kyuubi dengan liciknya

Sepertinya bukan hanya dua orang yang sedang di kejar Naruto saja yang menjadi masalah, tapi juga Kyuubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya juga menjadi masalah besar keduanya.

" **Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan Gaki."** gumam Kyuubi dengan suara berat

**And Cut!**

**Wahaha gomen-gomen telat. Dah satu bulan lebih absen dan jadinya malah dikit juga tanggung a.k.a cliffhanger wkwkwk. Salahkan otak gua yang lagi kempas-kempis karena banyak tugas. Tapi ini juga karena tuntutan alur juga sih. Jika kau tak suka, lebih baik tekan tombol BACK. Apakah Guren akan berhasil di culik agen ROOT danzo? Atau malah Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya? Yang pasti gua gak akan meniru penyelamatan Kushina yang di lakukan Minato. Ini bakal jadi EPIC battle Naruto V.S 2 ANBU ROOT. **

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**REVIEW YO~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter 4: Naruto's Rampage**

.

Naruto melompat dari dahan ke dahan, mencoba menyusul 2 orang yang membawa Guren pergi. Dengan mengandalkan kemampuan sensornya, Naruto berusaha agar Chakra dari dua orang yang membawa Guren tak lepas dari jangkauannya. Sambil terus melompati dahan pohon, Naruto terus berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya namun tetap harus dalam jarak jangkau sensornya. Dan bagi dirinya yang masih berumur belia, hal tersebut menjadi hal yang sangat menyusahkan. Namun di selang pengejarannya, Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah gambaran tentang hal yang di lakukan Bunshinnya. ' Hmm jadi ini kelebihan Kage Bunshin, menarik-menarik.' Pikir Naruto

" Paling tidak pesanku sampai ke Jiji, sekarang yang terpenting mengejar dua orang yang membawa Guren." Gumam Naruto mempercepat pergerakannya tanpa memperdulikan kalau nanti posisinya dapat diketahui.

**With Hiruzen **

Hiruzen saat ini memakai baju tempurnya, di belakangnya terlihat juga dua ANBU bertopeng Inu dan Neko. Dengan kecepatan setara Jounin, ketiganya melesat menuju arah barat laut yang merupakan arah yang Bunshin Naruto tunjukan dan juga berdasarkan pancaran Chakra Naruto. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar hal ini, tapi tak seterkejut dengan Naruto yang dapat membuat Kage Bunshin. Membuatnya bingung dari mana ia mempelajari Jutsu itu.

Mengesampingkan masalah Naruto, Hiruzen lebih memilih memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa murid barunya. Apa alasan menculik Guren? Apa karena Keakei Genkai milik Guren? Tapi yang tahu tentang hal itu cuma Dia, Jiraiya, Shinobi Council dan... Danzo. ' Tentu saja! Pasti dalang dari semua ini adalah Gagak sialan itu. Awas kau Danzo!' Pikir Hiruzen ketika menemukan jawaban dari masalahnya.

" Inu, Neko cepatkan langkah kalian, Kita harus menyusul Naruto-kun dalam waktu 10 menit. Aku khawatir dia akan kualahan melawan musuh, lagipula aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dari masalah ini." Ucap Hiruzen

" Hai' Hokage-sama."

**Back to Naruto**

Di tengah pengejaran tiba-tiba Chakra dari dua orang yang membawa Guren berhenti, membuat Naruto memiliki firasat buruk dan membuatnya meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba dari sisi gelap hutan muncul kunai yang melesat cepat kearahnya. Dengan kualahan Naruto menghindari kunai tersebut dikarenakan refleknya yang belum terlatih. Dan itu belumlah berakhir, karena dalam hitungan detik muncul kunai-kunai lain yang datang dari arah yang sama.

Terpojok, Naruto mengeluarkan Jutsu Kage Bunshin untuk menjadi pengalihan sedangkan dirinya bersembunyi. Mencoba menkalkulasi semua faktor yang ada, mencoba mencari segala sesuatu yang dapat menjadi alat bantun untuk membuyarkan fokus musuh, dan tentunya untuk membuat keberadaannya tak di ketahui. ' Semua aspek dalam hutan ini mendukung musuh bersembunyi dan juga tentunya aku sendiri, namun lawanku ini pasti berada pada tingkat High Chuunin atau paling tidak Low Jounin karena kapasitas Chakra mereka yang besar. Dan dari lemparan kunai tadi di pastikan kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan Mid Jounin.' Pikir Naruto

' Ah... kenapa aku bisa bernasib sial begini sih? Kami-sama apa dosaku?' Pikir Naruto meratapi nasib sialnya

Oh Naruto...kau tak tahu betapa sialnya hari ini bagimu.

"!"

Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan alarm bahaya datang padanya, dan benar saja tiba-tiba datang sebuah kunai yang dipasangi kertas peledak. Membulatkan mata sempurna, Naruto dengan tubuh kecilnya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauh. Ia tak mau nanti dirinya jadi daging panggang dan kehilangan wajah imutnya ini.

Boom!

" Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain melawan, hah... merepotkan." Gumam Naruto

Mengambil beberapa kunai, Naruto melempar kunai-kunai tersebut sebisanya. Walau beberapa malah melenceng jauh, tapi paling tidak ia dapat memperambat pergerakan mereka sebelum Jijinya datang. Mengambil kunai kembali, Naruto bersiap melawan apapun yang akan datang. Kuda-kuda ia kuatkan, mental ia tingkatkan dan dengan sekali hentakan kaki Naruto melesat menuju bagian gelap hutan. Menerjang musuh yang ia tak tahu kekuatannya seperti apa.

' Tunggu aku Guren.' Pikir Naruto optimis

Dibalik kegelapan malam, orang-orang yang membawa Guren sudah menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan Tanto di tangan mereka. Dan detingan logam berbenturan detik berikutnya merupakan awal pertarungan Naruto dengan dua orang misteriua yang membawa Guren.

" Kalian... apa mau kalian membawa Guren?" Tanya Naruto spontan setelah adu senjata pertama

"..."

Namun sepertinya kedua orang misterius itu tak menjawab, malah mereka melaukan langkah mundur dan melakukan beberapa Hand Seal, menandakan bahwa keduanya akan mengeluarkan sebuah Jutsu. Melakukan tindakan antisipasi, Naruto melakukan Jutsu Kage Bunshin untuk memperbanyak diri sekaligus mengecoh lawan di depannya.

" **Fuuton: Daitopa**/ **Katon: Karyu Endan**." Ucap kedua orang tersebut datar

" Shit!"

Dengan susah payah, Naruto yang berada di barisan paling belakang dari Bunshinnya menghindari gelombang api yang datang menerjang, melenyapkan benda yang dilintasinya tak terkecuali para Bunshinnya. Bersembunyi di belakang batu besar yang kebetulan ada di depan mata, Naruto kembali memikirkan rencara merebut Guren dari dua orang tersebut.

' Shit! Aku terdesak. Saat ini aku hanya memiliki Kage Bunshin dalam daftar Jutsuku. Sedangkan lemparan kunai dan shurikenku masih buruk. Sedangkan Taijutsuku juga masih academy class. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pikir Naruto mulai kehilangan cara

" **Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan bocah.**"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul menggema di kepalanya, membuat bocah Uzumaki tersebut terkejut dan melihat sekeliling. ".Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kecil

" **Aku bukan siapa-siapa, jadi aku tanya lagi apa kau ingin kekuatan?**" Tanya suara itu lagi

" Apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Guren jika mendapatkan kekuatan itu?" Tanya Naruto

" **Tentu.**" Jawab singkat suara misterius tersebut

" Kalo begitu aku mohon berikan kekuatan tersebut." Dengan mantap Naruto menerima tawaran dari suara misterius tersebut

" **Terkabulkan HAHAHAHA!**"

Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan energi yang besar mulai merasuk kedalam tubuhnya. Energi yang begitu besar, namun memiliki kesan aneh di dalamnya. Ia merasakan hawa nafsu membunuh, kebencian, rasa putus asa dan perasaan tidak mengenakan lainnya dari energi ini. Dan ini mulai menyakitkan didalam tubuhnya. Menyakitkan, bagai energi ini ingin menguasai tubuhnya.

Sementara itu di dalam segel di perut Naruto, Kyuubi menyeringai lebar dan melambi-lambaikan ekornya dengan elegan(?). Inilah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu, saat dimana bocah yang menjadi hostnya mulai dikuasai chakra miliknya. ' **Tunggulah Yondaime, kau akan melihat desa menyedihkanmu hancur untuk kedua kalinya HAHAHAHA!**' Pikir Kyuubi dengan seringai kejamnya

Kembali dengan Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang ini, saat ini sedang tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang kepalanya. Nafsu membunuh, kebencian, rasa takut. Energi ini memiliki aura negatif yang begitu kuat.

" AARRRR**RRGGGG! Aku bunuh kalian!**" Dan dengan ini kesadaran Naruto lenyap, tergantikan dengan monster yang mencoba lepas dari kandangnya. Monster yang meluluh lantahkan Konoha 8 tahun yang lalu. Kyuubi no Kitsune sedang berusaha lepas dari segelnya.

Terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai dikelilingi Chakra merah. Fisiknya juga mulai berubah, pupil matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan garis hitam vertikal di tengahnya, kukunya menajam layaknya hewan buas, gigi taringnya memanjang seperti serigala dan garis di pipinya mulai terlihat kasar. Di belakang tubuhnya juga kini muncul Chakra merah yang membentuk ekor satu buah. Berdiri dengan dengan dua kaki dan dua tangannya, Naruto kini sudah mirip hewan buas yang sedang marah.

Sedangkan kedua orang misteriua yang membawa Guren saat ini sedang berusaha untuk tidak berkeringat dan tertunduk merasakan Chakra yang begitu gelap dari tubuh Naruto. Chakra Kyuubi. Chakra yang sudah membuat trauma penduduk Konoha, Chakra yang berasal dari Bijuu terkuat di dunia Shinobi. Sebuah mimpi buruk hidup dalam kehidupan warga Konoha.

" Gawat! Cepat bawa dia pada Danzo-sama, biar aku urus ini." Perintah salah seorang dari dua orang misterius tersebut

Namun itu sudah terlambat, karena Naruto sudah muncul di depan kedua orang tersebut dengan tangan Chakra yang sudah mengayun kearah keduanya.

**Brak! Brak! Bum! **

Dengan keras kedua orang tersebut terpental cukup jauh, sampai-sampai 'Benda' bawaan mereka lepas dari gendongan mereka. 'Benda' yang dibawa kedua orang tersebut itu sendiri kini sedang melenguh kesakitan dan membuka matanyanya secara perlahan. Matanya menatap sekeliling, perlahan namun pasti matanya mulai membulat kaget. Ini bukan kamar apartermentnya, ini hutan. How in the earth she was in the fucking Forest?! Itulah yang mungkin saat ini Guren fikirkan

Mengedarkan pandangan kearah lain, matanya menangkap objek yang di selimuti energi berwarna merah. Menurut matanya objek tersebut adalah manusia atau lebih tepatnya anak kecil. Anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan 3 garis*seperti kumis kucing* kasar yang menghias di kedua pipinya. Tunggu sebentar, Guren tahu siapa sosok itu. Dis tahu betul siapa sosok tersebut. ' Naruto...' Pikir Guren

Yap sosok yang ia lihat sedang bertarung dengan dua orang yang Guren tak kenal adalah Naruto, teman sekaligus tetangganya. Namun ada sebuah keganjilan dalam diri Naruto yang ini, Naruto yang ini terlihat seperti hewan buas, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang Guren kenal sebagai orang yang periang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!

Sementara Guren sedang mencoba menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi. Naruto yang sedang menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi menghantapkan tinju Chakranya kearah dua orang yang berada di depannya dengan membabi buta. Naruto yang sejatinya saat ini sudah tak sadarkan diri terus menyerang membabi buta tanpa pandang bulu. Banyak terlihat pohon yang terhantam pukulan Naruto yang roboh dan juga tanah yang retak akibat pukulan Chakranya.

" **ROOOOOAARRRRR!**" Teriak Naruto di tengah gelapnya hutan

Di sisi lain hutan, Hiruzen dan kedua ANBU yang ia bawa mulai menambahkan kecepatan laju lari mereka ketika merasakan Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Ditambah dengan auman dari arah yang mereka tuju, merupakan sinyal bahwa Naruto sudah menggunakan Chakra 'Itu'.

" Hokage-sama Chakra ini..." Ucap ANBU Neko menggantung

" Benar, ini Chakra Kyuubi dan bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit. Inu, Neko persiapkan diri Kalian, ini akan jadi malam yang menyusahkan." Ucap Hiruzen dengan raut serius

' Seharusnya aku membawa Tenzo untuk masalah seperti ini.' Pikir Hiruzen selanjutnya

Kembali ke Naruto. Keadaan disekitar Naruto sudah tak bisa disebut Hutan lagi. Pohon tumbang, tanah berlubang dan retak, ada juga beberapa hewan yamg tewas serta beberapa bagian hutan yang hangus terkena Jutsu dari dua orang misterius tadi. Naruto dan dua orang musterius itu sendiri saat ini sedang bertarung mati-matian. Terlihat di beberapa bagian baju yang di kenakan dua orang misterius tersebut sudah robek, tak berbeda juga dengan Naruto yang bajunya sudah seperti kain lap yang kotor dan robek sana-sini.

" **GROOOARRRR!**" Teriak Naruto dengan nada berat

" Gawat! Bagaimana ini?! Tak aku sangka misi mudah seperti ini malah membuat kita melawan bocah Kyuubi ini dalam keadaan mengamuk." Tanya salah satu sosok misterius tersebut panik. Sepertinya sikap temangnya sudah menghilang karena terpojok.

" Aku juga tak tahu! Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan serang dia!" Balas temannya tak kalah paniknya

" Baiklah! **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!**" Seru sosok pertama

Dari mulutnya keluar sebuah bola air berdiameter 12 meter, melaju cepat kearah Naruto. Namun serangan seperti itu tak ada artinya bagi Naruto yang saat ini berada pada mode _Bijuu Cloak_ ekor satu. Dalam satu hempasan Chakra ekor secara Vertikal bola air itu terbelah menjadi dua. Tak tinggal diam sosok kedia juga melancarkan serangannya. Merapal Hand Seal secara cepat, sosok tersebut lalu mengeluarkan Jutsu. " **Katon: Karyuu Endan!**"

Gelombang api keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut, membuat pergerakan Naruto terhambat. Dan tanpa terelakan tubuh Naruto terkena serangan mematikan tersebut.

**BOOM! WUSS!**

" NARUTO!" Teriak Guren dari sisi lain

Guren terlihat shok dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya, tubuhnya bergetar tak kuasa menahan tangis karena melihat teman barunya tersebut terkena telak Jutsu orang misteriu tadi. Guren tak ingin kehilangan teman pertamanya, ia tak menginginkan itu.

Mendelik tajam kearah sosok-sosok yang menyerang Naruto, Guren menciptakan pedang dari kristal di tangannya. Ini saatnya ia melindungi temannya, ini juga saatnya melihat apa yamg ia bisa perbuat dengan kemampuan yang sudah mengalir dalam darahnya. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, Guren melesat kearah sosok-sosok tersebut, tanpa rasa takut ia menerjang lawan yang ia ketahui lebih hebat darinya. Namun belum 5 langkah ia melangkah, sebuah teriakan seperti hewan buas menghentikannya untuk menyerang.

Dari arah suara itu Guren melihat siluet yang diselimuti Chakra merah dengan dua Chakra yang membentuk ekor. 'Itu Naruto... Dia madih hidup... Tapi penampilannya kembali berubah... Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?' Pikir Guren antara senang dan khawatir.

Kembali kepertarungan. Naruto yang saat ini sedang dalam mode _Bijuu Cloak_ ekor dua pergerakannya semakin tak dapat di tebak. Dengan kinerja setiap aspek dalam maupun luar tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat, dua sosok misterius tersebut harus kembali menelan pil pahit karena musuhnya kini semakin 'menggila'. Dengan ragu-ragu kedua sosok tersebut mengangkat Tanto mereka, mengarahkannya kearah Naruto bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto menyerang. Namum malang bagi keduanya karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk dapat menghirup udara. Karena bersiap atau tidak, Shinigami mereka telah datang namun kini dalam bentuk bocah yang merupakan 'Penjara' dari Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menghilang dari pandangan kedua sosok tersebut, meninggalkan blur merah di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan panik keduanya mencari keberadaan 'Bocah Kyuubi' tersebut, namun yang mereka dapat hanyalah blur-blur bekas dari pergerakan Naruto.

**BUAG! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

Terdengar suara benda dipukul dan membentur benda lain. Dilihat di sana kini cuma tinggal satu orang yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Sepertinya sosok yang lainnya yamg terkena serangan hingga terlempar entah kemana.

" Uwahh! Aku masih ingin hidup... ARGGGGGG!" Teriak sosok yang masih tersisa namun digantikan suara teriakan kesakitan karena sebuah benda terselimuti Chakra merah menembus dadanya. Terlihat di belakang tubuh orang tersebut, Naruto dengan tangan yang tertanam pada dada orang tersebut. Matanya berkilat tajam dan senyum sadis tercetak di mukanya. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan Naruto mencabut tangannya, membiarkan darah segar keluar dari lubang yang dibuat oleh tangannya pada dada orang tersebut.

Berbalik, Naruto menghadap Guren yang masih shok dengan aksi Naruto. Dengan langkah lambat, Naruto mendekti Guren layaknya harimau yang menemukan mangsa baru. Geraman terdengar jelas, membahana di hutan yang kini telah hancur.

Sedangkan Guren yang merasa terancam akan keberadaan Naruto, mulai merayap kebelakang dengan bokongnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya melebar horror, bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya mulai keluar. Ini bukan Naruto yang ia kenal, Naruto tak akan berbuat kejam seperti ini, Naruto tidak seperti itu. 'Naruto' yang di depannya adalah monster, dia monster yang merebut tubuh Naruto.

Dengan ketakutan, Guren membuat Shuriken yang ia buat dari kristal dan mulai melemparinya kearah Naruto. Namun semua itu sia-sia karena Shuriken yang ia lempar cuma berhenti pada Chakra merah yang menyelimuti Naruto. Pasrah dengan keadaannya, Guren akhirnya cuma bisa menutup matanya, memunggu apa yang akan menimpanya selanjutnya. Namun setelah lebih dari 10 detik ia menunggu, tapi serangan yang ia pikirkan akan menimpanya tak kunjung datang. Dan ketika ia mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, matanya membulat sempurna. Di depannya kini Naruto tengah memengang kepalanya layaknya orang yang terkena pusing yang begitu menyakitkan, tubuhnya bergetar, dan Naruto berteriak karena sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

" **AARRGGGGG TIDAK! AKU TAK AKAN DIKENDALIKAN LAGI!**" Teriak Naruto debgan suara yang masih berat. Sepertinya Naruto berusaha untuk mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya, namun sayang ia tak tahu bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia. Karena Chakra Kyuubi lebih kuat dalam mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan dalam segel di tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi saat ini sedang tertawa melihat Naruto yang berusaha mengambil alih tubuh ini. " **HAHAHA! Percuma saja bocah, kekuatanmu tak ada bandingannya dengan milikku meski segel ini mengurai kekuatanku hahaha...**"

Ketika tubuh Naruto kembali diambil alih oleh Chakra Kyuubi dan Guren mulai merasa bahwa dirinya belum aman. Tiba-tiba datang 3 siluet baru yang menghalangi Naruto untuk menyerang Guren. Dua dari siluet itu adalah dua ANBU yang sering Guren lihat ketika bersama Jiraiya lalu tentang siluet terakhir Guren sulit untuk mengetahuinya. Orang terakhir adalah orang bertubuh cukup pendek untuk orang dewasa, orang tersebut memakai baju perang dan memegang tongkat yang ia tenteng dipundaknya. Terlihat perlahan namun pasti Orang berpakaian baju tempur itu menengok kearahnya, membuat Guren kagek ketika melihat siapa dibalik baju tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang Sandaime Hokage. 'Dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dengan baju tempur itu.' Pikir Guren

" Guren, Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hiruzen

" H-hai'..." Jawab Guren terbata

" Syukurlah... Inu, Neko bersiaplah Naruto masih dalam kendali Kyuubi." Ucap Hiruzen

" Hai' Sandaime-sama." Ucap kedua ANBU tersebut

" Memanjanglah Enma!" Seru Hiruzen

Dan seketika tongkat yang dipegang Hiruzen memanjang hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong sampai menabrak beberapq pohon sampai berhenti ketika menabrqk sebuah pohon besar.

" **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu**." Seru ANBU Neko

Muncul air dibawah kaki Naruto sebelum akhirnya nengurung tubuh Naruto seutuhnya. Namun itu bukanlah tandingan untuk Chakra Kyuubi yang besar. Dengan sekali kibasan ekor, Jutsu ANBU Neko hilang sekaligus menghempaskan ANBU tersebut.

" Kau tak akan bisa lari, **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!**" Ucap sebuah suara dari bawah tanah tempat Naruto berdiri dan seketika tubuh Naruto ditarik kedalam tanah.

" Sekarang!" Teriak Hiruzen sambil menempelkan secarik kertas di dahi Naruto dan secara ajaib Chakra Kyuubi yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto secara perlahan lenyap. " Berhasil, untung aku membawa titipanmu ini Jiraiya.' Pikir Hiruzen senang

_Flashback_

_" Sensei aku telah meneliti segel yang dipasang Minato, ini adalah segel yang aku design sendiri untuk menekan Chakra Kyuubi. Aku titipkan ini padamu untuk jaga-jaga." Ucap Jiraiya memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan formula fuin yang dibicarakan Jiraiya_

_" Baiklah, aku juga merasa bahwa nanti akan membutuhkan benda seperti ini. Arigato Jiraiya." Ucap Hiruzen berterima kasih_

_Melangkah kearah jendela Jiraiya lalu memilih pamit, lagipula ada yang ingin dia lakukan._

_" Kalo begitu aku pergi. Aku harus menyelesaikan risetku hehehe." Pamit Jiraiya sambil tertawa aneh_

_" Dasar..."_

_Flashback End_

Dengan menarik nafas lega Hiruzen tahu bahwa sekarang sudah aman. Benar-benar hari yang merepotkan bagi Hokage tua kita ini. Mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, Hiruzen lalu menyuruh kedua ANBU yang bersamanya untuk membawa Guren ke Runah Sakit Konoha dan memerintahkan untuk memberi penjagaan ketat diluar maupun dapam kamar Guren.

" Inu, Neko pergilah dan bawa Guren ke Rumah Sakit dan jangan lupa beri penjagaan di dalam maupun di luar kamarnya. Biar Naruto nanti aku yang mengurusnya." Perintah Hiruzen

Kedua ANBU tersebut hanya mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Di ikuti dari belakang, Hiruzen pergi kearah Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia akan memilih menjaganya sendiri karena dia juga membutuhkan penjelasan dari Naruto nanti.

Sementara Hiruzen dan kedua ANBU tadi membawa dua anak yang malang ini ke Rumah Sakit, Kyuubi di dalam segelnya sedang mencak-mencak(?) marah karena rencananya gagal.

" **GRRRRR SIALAN! Tunggu saja aku pasti keluar dari tubuh bocah ini, tunggu saja Yondaime!**" Teriak Kyuubi penuh amarah

**Di Markas ROOT**

Di markas ROOT juga tak beda dengan keadaan di dalam segel Kyuubi. Danzo si gagak perang saat ini sedang marah besar. Rencananya untuk mengambil bocah Keakei Genkai Shoton telah gagal. Semua ini gara-gara bocah Kyuubi itu. 'Uzumaki Naruto, bicah itu bisa menjadi penghalang untuk rencanaku kedepan.' Pikir Danzo geram

" Sepertinya aku juga harus bisa mengendalikan bocah Jinchuriki itu jika aku tak ingin menyesal kedepannya." Ucap Danzo pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah kearah ruangan yang gelap hingga tak terlihat lagi wujudnya.

**To be Contonued**

**Ngeganjel bener endingnya yak? Entahlah, cuma segini doang kemampuan gua untuk chapter kali ini. Dan untuk selanjutnya untuk pemberitahuan projeck fic Naruto xover DxD. Untuk sementara ini saya sudah membuat dua chapter, prolognya ama chapter 1. Dengan tema yang hampir mirip mungkin dengan fic lain. Yang spesial tentunya di fic itu ada FemIssei. Entah kenapa pingin buat fic dengan FemIssei sebagai center ceritanya. Ok segitu dulu bocoran projeck fic xover ane, nanti kalo diterusin jadi spoiler lagi :v.**

**Tentang Jutsu :**

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu= Jutsu ini membuat si pengguna dapat bersembunyi kedalam tanah dan menarik musuh kedalam tanah dari dalam tanah.**

**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu= Jutsu ini membuat penjara air yang mengurung musuh didalam bola air.**

**Fuuton: Daitopa= mengeluarkan gelombang angin kearah musuh**

**Katon: Karyu Endan= pengguna mengeluarkan gelombang api cukup besar dari mulutnya.**

**Review**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter 5: Bertemu Kyuubi dan Penjelasan**

...

Naruto kacau, dirinya hampir saja dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh apapun itu yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak ingat apa yang telah ia perbuat. Dan sekarang ia bangun di sebuah pembuangan air. Oh great, just fucking great! Sekarang dia harus mencari jalan untuk keluar dari tempat lembab ini.

" Oh apa tak bisa lebih buruk?" Gumam Naruto

Sampai di sebuah persimpangan pembuangan, dia akhirnya memilih masuk kepersimpangan tersebut karena merasa meliat secercah cahaya. Namun saat sampai di ujung lorong yang ia masuki yang ia temukan hanyalah krangkeng raksasa dengan sepasang mata merah didalamnya. " Oh aku dan mulut besarku..." Rutuk Naruto

Well sekarang ia ada disebuah jalan yang buntu dengan sebuah krangkeng besar di depannya. Dan sepertinya didalam kerengkeng tersebut ada seekor binatang yang besar, benar-benar besar. Dan sepertinya dia membangunkan hewan tersebut. Oh semoga hewannya tak mengamuk.

"** Jadi... Hostku memilih untuk berkunjung? Sungguh menyentuh sekali hingga membuatku ingin muntah.**" Ucap suara berat dari dalam krengkeng tersebut

Host? Apa maksudnya? Eit tunggu dulu... Hewan itu bicara. Bagaimana benda itu bisa bicara? Dia bukannya cuma hew-

"** Dan jangan kau anggap aku ini hewan bocah... Aku lebih hebat 1000 kali dari benda tak berguna yang kau sebut hewan.**"

" Oi! Apa kau membaca pikiranku?!" Tuduh Naruto

" **Tentu saja bodoh... Tempat ini ada dikepalamu dasar kera. Dan jangan pernah kau menggunakan jari menjijikanmu itu untuk menunjukku bocah.**" Ucap suara itu lagi

" Memangnya kau siapa hah?!" Tanya Naruto ketus

" **Oh... Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Baiklah...**"

Dari bayangan krangkeng itu kini terlihat seekor Rubah berwarna jingga dengan ...sembilan ekor... Oh demi Tuhan tolonglah ini bukan yang Naruti pikirkan.

" **Perkenalkan bocah... Aku Kyuubi no Kitsune, Bijuu terkuat di dunia ini HAHAHA.**" Ucap sosok yang dikenal sebagai Kyuubi

Oh Naruto dalam masalah, masalah yang begitu besar.

" Aku dan E-Rank luck milikku." Rutuk Naruto (lagi)

Ok Naruto luruskan. Pertama, Kyuubi di depannya yang seharusnya mati ditangan Yondaime Hokage menurut cerita yang ada. Kedua, Kyuubi bilang bahwa dia sekarang ada di kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya di tubuhnya... mungkin. Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana mahluk sebesar Kyuubi bisa berada di tubuhnya? Dan sejak kapan?

" **Jadi kau bertanya-tanya siapa yang menaruhku ditubuhmu Gaki?**" Tanya Kyuubi

" Hoi! Kau membaca pikiranku lagi, kau tahu itu tidak sopan dasar bola bulu!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima karena Kyuubi membaca pikirannya(lagi). Hey semua ingin punya privasi sendiri bukan?

" **Oh diam kau monyet! Kau ingin tahu apa tidak?**" Tanya Kyuubi

Naruto menautkan alisnya kali ini. Apa Kyuubi bersikap baik padanya? Apa Kyuubi no Kitsune, mahluk yang menghancurkan desa Konoha dulu sedang bersikap baik padanya? Ok mungkin ini hanya mimpi buruk yang Naruto alami saat ini.

" Apa kau baru saja bersikap baik padaku Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah blank

" **Terserah kau mau berpendapat apa, aku cuma bosan saja melihat kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan**." Jawab Kyuubi santai

Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, Naruto akhirnya memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan Bijuu terkuat didepannya ini. Lagipula apa ruginya kan?

" Jadi siapa yang menaruhmu dalam diriku Kyuubi?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut serius. Ini adalah kesempatan dirinya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat mahluk paling dibenci di Konoha berada di dalam tubuhnya. Oh ia benar-benar ingin menghajar orang tersebut.

" **Yondaime Hokage.**" Jawab singkat Kyuubi sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur

Hanya itu? Ia menunggu dengan was-was dan hanya itu jawabannya. Hey dia juga ingin tahu alasannya sialan! Ok kalau masalah siapa yang menempatkan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya ia bisa menerima, karena faktanya hanya Yondaime yang melawan Kyuubi satu lawan satu saat Kyuubi mengamuk di desa beberapa tahun silam. Tapi ia juga ingin tahu alasan Yondaime menempatkan dirinya dalam situasi ini bukan?

" WOI KYUUBI! KATAKAN ALASAN YONDAIME MELAKUKAN HAL INI!" Teriak Naruto kesal

" **Berisik! Pergi saja kau Kera!**" Balas Kyuubi

Dan secara kasat mata tubuh Naruto seperti di tarik keluar dari tempat Kyuubi berada. Sepertinya ini yang disebut pengusiran ala Kyuubi atau mungkin dia saat ini akan sadar dari mimpi buruk ini. Entahlah ia tak tahu?

" KAMPRETT LOE KYUUBIIIII!" Teriak Naruto sebelum benar-benar hilang dari tempat Kyuubi berada

**Real World**

Naruto bangun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya, habis menabrak apa dia ini? Gunung? Oh kepalanya juga agak pening, ia seperti baru naik tornado. Pening cuy! Ehh... Ngomong-ngomong dia ada di mana? Tunggu sebentar... Bau ini sepertinya Naruto kenal tapi di mana? Oh sekarang Naruto ingat ini bau obat-obatan, berarti dia ada di Rumah Sakit lagi...

Naruto memang sudah familiar dengan namanya Rumah sakit. Hampir setiap bulan ia berada di tempatnya ini. Bahkan ia sampai hampir hafal nama dokter dan suster yang sering mengurusnya. Well mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi mahluk paling dibenci di Konoha membuatnya harus selalu berurusan dengan namanya _Haters_.

" Ahh... Sepertinya aku masuk Rumah Sakit lagi... Ya ampun, malang sekali nasibku ini." Gumam Naruto

" Sepertinya kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari samping tempat tidurnya

Ketika Naruto melihat kearah samping tempat tidur yang ia lihat pertama adalah topi yang begitu Naruto kenal, topi Hokage. " Jiji...?" Tanya Naruto tak pasti

" Iya ini aku, apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen balik

Tertawa kecil, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Jijinya dengan senyum kikuk. " Ahaha... Hanya beberapa tulangku yang terasa remuk, tak masalah aduh..." Ringis Naruto ketika ia sedikit mengerakan bahu kanannya

" Hmm... Sepertinya tubuhmu masih sakit... Lebih baik besok kau tak usah berangkat ke Akademi, biar aku nanti yang akan bilang pada pengajar di Akademi." Ucap Hiruzen sambil mengamati anak di depannya ini

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Hiruzen cuma bisa tertawa garing. Sepertinya Jijinya benar adanya, tak mungkin juga dia datang ke Akademi dengan tubuh penuh luka dan perban. Nanti dari pada dianggap murid ia akan dianggap mumi lagi.

" Baiklah... Naruto-kun aku pergi dulu. Ini sudah larut, aku harus pulang. Dan sebaiknya kau juga... Kau akan perlu istirahat yang cukup." Tutur Hiruzen sambil berdiri berniat untuk pulang

" Baik Jiji... Oh ya Jiji bisa kau datang besok kesini? Ada... yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan ragu kepada Jijinya

Menatap lekat Naruto, Hiruzen menatap cucunya ini dengan pandangan bingung. 'Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Naruto?' Pikir Sandaime bertanya-tanya

" Bisa, memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran

" Tidak bisa aku bilang sekarang." Ucap Naruto gugup." Oh dan bagaimana dengan keadaan Guren?" Lanjut Naruto menanyakan keadaan teman pertamanya itu

" Dia baik-baik saja. Baiklah aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun." Pamit Sandaime

Naruto bernafas lega, temannya tidak apa-apa. Ia berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Guren karena dia tahu pada saat itu musuh yang ia lawan itu setingkat Jounin. Apa ini ulah Kyuubi?

' Ah persetan, yang penting Guren selamat. Sekarang aku lebih baik tidur.' Pikir Naruto tak perduli sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk tidur

Besok adalah hari yang penting, jadi dia tak boleh membuang tenaganya untuk memikirkan hal itu semalaman.

**Next Day**

**With Guren**

Guren bangun dengan menguap lebar, semalam benar-benar melelahkan. Ia sedikit lupa apa yang terjadi semalam. Kepalanya masih sedikit terasa pusing karena kejadian semalam. Oh... Sekarang Guren ingat, kemarin malam dia itu dibawa dua orang tak dikenal menuju hutan dan berakhir dengan mereka yang bertarung dengan Naruto..." Astaga! Di mana Naruto sekarang?! Bukannya tadi malam dia bertarung dengan dua orang yang membawaku. Dan kalau tak salah dia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang..." Ucap Guren menggantung

" Tidak! Tadi malam bukanlah Naruto! Dia itu mahluk yang ingin menguasai Naruto. Tapi siapa yang ingin menguasai tubuh Naruto? Atau lebih tepatnya apa?" Lanjut Guren dengan ekspresi bingung

Menggeleng kepalanya cepat, Guren mencoba menjerihkan fikirannya. Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu, yang sekarang ia harus fikirkan adalah keadaan Naruto. " Peduli setan, sekarang aku harus cari Naruto berada!" Ucap Guren semangat

" Tapi aku ini sedang ada dimana?" Tanya Guren pada dirinya sendiri

' Ok semua serba putih dan baunya sedikit aneh. Apa ini surga? Ah tidak mungkin karena aku sendiri masih merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Jadi ini pasti Rumah Sakit...(sign)' Pikir Guren dengan wajah tak suka

" Oh... Great! Aku berada di tempat yang paling aku tak sukai. Sekarang aku harus mencari kamar Naruto karena aku yakin dia juga ada disini... Oh hebat sekali." Gerutu Guren dengan wajah ditekuk

" Sekarang yang terpenting aku cari dulu, masalah ketemu tidaknya belakangan." Ucap Guren sembari turun dari kasurnya. Namun belum sempat turun dari tempatnya sekarang, seorang ANBU bertopeng Tora telah berdiri di samping kasurnya.

" Maaf Guren-san, saya diperintahkan Sandaime-sama untuk memastikan anda tidak meninggalkan kamar. Anda harus tinggal di kamar dan istirahat" Tutur ANBU tersebut

" Memangnya kenapa ?!" Tanya Guren ketus

" Saya hanya menerima perintah dari Sandaime-sama." Balas ANBU Tora

"(Sign)... Baiklah aku menyerah." Guren akhirnya menyerah dengan nada tak terima. Ia juga tak bisa melawan perintah Sandaime-jiji

Kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur, Guren cuma bisa menatap keluar jendela, menerawang pagi hari di desa Konoha dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto.' Pikir Guren penuh harap

**Sementara itu di kamar Naruto**

Naruto menatap lekat pria paruh baya di depannya. Matanya menatap serius kearah figur Kakeknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh pria di depannya. Kenapa Naruto menatapnya seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan itu. Mungkin inilah yang di fikirkan Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" Naruto-kun, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada anak di depannya ini

" Jiji aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting." Tutur Naruto dengan nada datar

Alis Hiruzen mengernyit bingung. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan anak hyperaktif di depannya ini sampai mengubah pribadi aktifnya jadi begitu tenang seperti itu. Apa dia tau tentang _itu_? Semoga tidak.

" Apa itu?"

" Jiji apa yang kau ketahi tentang Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin

'Uh oh... Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang hal itu? Apa dia tahu tentang Kyuubi?' Pikir Hiruzen terkejut dan was-was

Mencoba untuj menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Hiruzen menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan dibumbui sedikit kebohongan. " Apa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun? Mana ada Kyuubi berada di tubuhmu. Kyuubi telah di bunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage."

" Namun semua itu berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi dan pernyataan Kyuubi." Balas Naruto dengan tatapan yang mulai mengeras

" Itu tidak mung-"

" Tolong jangan bohong Jiji. Aku sudah bicara dengan bola bulu itu dan aku juga merasakan Chakra merah yang menyelimutiku kemarin saat bertarung. Chakra itu begitu kelam dan jahat sama dengan pendiskripsian yang ada di buku tentang Kyuubi." Potong Naruto. " Dan jangan gunakan kata aku tak tahu, aku sudah bosan. Aku ingin kebenarannya sekarang!" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada tinggi

Hiruzen mengehela nafas berat seketika itu juga. Sepertinya Kyuubi mencoba mempengaruhi Naruto dengan memberitahukan keberadaannya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tak ada pilihan lain sepertinya kecuali memberitahukan apa yang ingin Naruto ketahui. Lagipula cepat atau lambat Naruto juga akan tahu tentang Kyuubi.

" Hah... Baiklah Naruto, akan aku beritahu. Tentang Kyuubi yang berada di tubuhmu itu memang benar adanya." Ucap Hiruzen

" Lalu kenapa tak memberitahukanku tentang itu Jiji?! Kau tahu aku begitu tersiksa karena benda yang ada di tubuhku ini. Aku begitu ingin tahu kenapa penduduk membenciku, aku ingin tahu kenapa aku mendapatkan perlakuan ini Jiji tahu itu?!" Teriak Naruto mulai berlinang air mata. Ia keluarkan semua emosi yang tahan selama ini ia sembunyikan dengan senyumnya kepada Jijinya.

" Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku Naruto. Tapi aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya." Ucap Sandaime mencoba menjelaskan masalah ini

" Apa karena aku masih kecil, jadi rahasia ini tak boleh aku ketahui?! Kenapa Jiji?! KENAPA?!" Tanya Naruto dengan emosinya yang semakin meluap-luap. Dapat Hiruzen lihat sekilas mata Naruto berganti dengan mata dengan pupil merah yang memiliki garis hitam melintang vertikal di tengah pupil tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali ke warna biru seperti semula. Sepertinya segel yang dipasang Yondaime mulai melemah karena perubahan Naruto yang mencapai ekor dua.

" Naruto tenangkan dirimu! Kau mulai bersikap seperti hewan buas, seperti layaknya Kyuubi sendiri. Dia memanfaatkan amarahmu untuk memasukan Chakranya kesistem Chakramu." Hiruzen dengan tenang mencoba menghentikan amarah Naruto yang memancing keluarnya Chakra Kyuubi

Naruto menegang nendengar ucapan Jijinya, apa dia bilang di mulai berubah seperti Kyuubi sendiri? Apa mungkin ia mulai terpengaruhi lagi karena dia marah?

" Maaf Jiji aku terbawa emosiku. Aku cuma bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memiliku untuk memegang beban ini?! Kenapa harus aku?" Ucap Naruto dengan raut kesal. Ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa harus dia yang di pilih sebagai wadah Kyuubi, kenapa tidak yang lain.

" Karena dia percaya padamu Naruto, dia percaya bahwa kau dapat menjaga Kyuubi untuk tidak keluar dari segelnya. Ia percaya akan kekuatanmu, karena baginya kau adalah Pahlawan sesungguhnya saat Kyuubi mengamuk di desa beberapa tahun silam." Hiruzen mencoba tegar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

" Yondaime... Percaya padaku...?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya

" Ya, Yondaime percaya bahwa kau dapat menjaga dan mungkin di masa yang akan datang kau bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu itu Naruto."

Sekarang Naruto bingung, ia tak tahu harus marah atau apa. Di dalam hatinya ia marah karena ulah si Yondaime Hokage kehidupannya jadi seperti Neraka. Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena mendapatkan kepercayaan dan pengakuan dari seorang Hokage, Karena tujuan hidupnya adalah di akui oleh penduduk desa.

' Apa yang harus aku lakukan...? Aku marah tapi juga senang kepadanya.' Pikir Naruto dilema dengan jalan fikirannya yang bertentangan

" Baiklah... Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk memikirkan hal ini Naruto. Aku tak berharap kau memaafkannya, tapi aku cuma berharap kau tak membencinya Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen berharap

Hiruzen akhirnya pergi dari kamar Naruto dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih dan bersalah. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan tatapan kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Saat ini ia tidak bisa berfikir lagi dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia serasa tersesat dalam fikirannya sendiri yang berakhir dengan jalan buntu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa dia harus mengikuti egonya atau ia harus memaafkan Yondaime. Mungkin hanya waktu dan takdir yang bisa menjawabnya.

**To be Continued**

**Hah... Kelar juga chapter 5. Untuk chaper kali no action Bro &amp; Sis. Cuma konflik kecil antara Naruto dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan sang sandaime hokage. Ada juga konflik batin pada diri Naruto yang bingung akan memaafkan Minato Namikaze a.k.a Yondaime Hokage atau tidak. Lalu untuk para reader yang rada bigung dengan cara penulisan ane yang anburadul mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya ini memang begini orangnya sering berganti-gati gaya bahasa tanpa sadar# aneh bener yak gua ini? **

**Lalu khusus para Flamer dan Haters, kalo LOE PADA GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! Saya disini juga gak di bayar. Jadi kalo ente ngeflame fic ane juga gak bakal ngaruh karena saya tak akan mendengarkan Flamer yang cuma koar gak jelas. **

**Mungkin untuk Flamer yang kecewa karena keterlambatan saya update saya bisa terima, karena memang itu salah saya. Saya sendiri juga punya Kehidupan di dunia nyata yang tak bisa saya tinggalkan. Dan pada beberapa balan terakhir saya sibuk karena tugas guru yang numpuk.**

**Jadi untuk masalah keterlambatan update yang lalu saya mohon maaf sebesar-bessrnya. Sumimasen Minna!**

**Sekian dari saya, Dan terima kasih telah membaca karya saya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: OnixDragon**

**Genre:Adventure,Romance(maybe),humor(garing and basi),friendship.**

**Warning: StrongNaruto!, Not IdioticNaruto! ,CouncilBashing! ,OOC! Abal-abal!, Bahasa tak Baku! ,Mainstream!(maybe), Genderswithc,dll.**

**Rating:M (for violent ,Gore and maybe adult scene)**

**Pairing:Naruto x Guren x Fem Sasuke**

**Chapter 6 : Rival **

Bosan. Satu kata yang mendiskripsikan suasana hati Uzamaki Naruto. Setelah 3 hari dirawat di tempat bernama Rumah sakit, Naruto akhirnya bisa kembali masuk Akademi. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya pelajaran yang membosankan karena dia sudah mempelajari sebagian besar materi yang diajarkan. Dan sekarang ia dengan dirinya sendiri dukuk di kursi paling pojok, menikmati istirahat yang membosankan.

Lalu tentang Guren, Naruto beberapa hari ini juga berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari gadis bersurai biru itu. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan karena peristiwa 3 hari yang lalu. Bukannya Naruto takut akan dibenci oleh Guren, tapi dirinya takut apabila nanti dia melukai teman pertamanya itu. Ia takut hal yang sama terjadi kepada Guren, saat di mana ia hampir saja melukai atau malah menghilangkan nyawa gadis pengguna elemen kristal tersebut.

Memandang keluar jendela, kearah langit biru yang cerah. Naruto dengan helaan nafas berat mengakhiri lamunannya. Naruto tahu ini tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu, karena hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya saja.

" Kau kenapa Dobe?" Suara halus namun terkesan datar keluar dari seorang perempuan bersurai hitam di depannya.

Uchiha Satsuki, anak perempuan yang Naruto paling tidak sukai. Bukan hanya dinginnya seperti balok es, tapi juga irit bicara. Dan ini sebuah moment langka di mana keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini bicara kepada orang lain apalagi ini seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Mengejutkan sekali.

" Tak ada apa-apa, Teme. Terima kasih telah bertanya, aku tidur dulu." Balas Naruto malas

" Terserah kau Dobe."

Sementara itu Guren yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Satsuki entah kenapa merasa tidak suka. Kenapa dua orang yang saling benci malah begitu akrab? Inilah mungkin yang di fikirkan Guren saat ini.

" Kenapa mereka begitu dekat sih..." Gerutu Guren dengan suara rendah. Namun sepertinya ia lupa bahwa saat ini Hinata juga memperhatikan tingkah Guren yang mencurigakan. ' Sepertinya Guren-san cemburu dengan Satsuki-san ne...' Pikir sang Heiress Hyuuga tersebut dengan senyum misterius

" Ara... Guren-san sepertinya cemburu dengan Satsuki-san ya?" Goda Hinata.

Guren yang mendengar itu langsung menatap tak percaya kearah Hinata. Bukan hanya Hinata menyadari tingkahnya tapi juga menggodanya dengan nada jahil. Hey kemana Hinata yang pemalu saat pertama ia bertemu dengannya?

" Oi! Jangan salah paham Hinata! Aku tak mungkin cemburu kepada muka papan itu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau suka menggoda orang lain?" Cerocos Guren

" Ara... Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata polos

Guren sekarang cuma facepalm. Ok ini resmi, Hinata punya dua kepribadian. Dan ini benar-benar mengerikan. " Terserah..." Ucap Guren tak perduli

" Fufufu."

' Benar-benar mengerikan.' Pikir Guren facepalm

**"***"**

Setelah istirahat yang panjang dan membosankan, sekarang Naruto dan murid-murid lainnya berkumpul di lapangan akademi atas perintah Iruka yang selaku guru pengajar kelas Naruto. Entah pelajaran apa yang akan di berikan Iruka kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya diluar sini, tapi Naruto yakin ini akan menarik. Dan berbicara tentang Iruka, orangnya saat ini sudah berdiri depan para murid.

" Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melakukan praktik Taijutsu. Ingat walau hanya praktik, ini juga penting untuk rapot kalian. Jadi aku ingin kalian mengeluarkan kemampuan kalian di sini. Baik mari kita mulai dengan Haruno Sakura melawanYamanaka Ino. Yang lainnya tolong minggir ke pinggir lapangan." Ucap Iruka memerintah para anak didiknya

Setelah itu Sakura dan Ino tinggal di tengah lapangan sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Termasuk Naruto yang pergi kearah sebuah pohon dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di dahan pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dahan pohon. Pertarungan Sakura dan Ino hanya tontonan membosankan menurut Naruto karena Naruto yakin keduanya pasti ragu untuk menyerang sahabat mereka satu sama lain. Tapi Naruto menghargai itu, karena ia sendiri pasti sulit untuk melawan kawan sendiri.

" Hajime!" Seru Iruka

Setelah itu Sakura dan Ino langsung menerjang satu sama lain dan melancarkan pukulan kearah wajah musuh masing-masing, dan ketika pukulan mendarat pada wajah masing-masing lawan yang terjadi adalah hal konyol. Keduanya pingsan bersamaan, dan itu sangat absurb menurut Naruto. Sedangkan yang lainnya cuma Sweatdrop berjamaah melihat itu. ' Mereka memang tak bisa melawan satu sama lain sepertinya.' Pikir Iruka

" Baiklah tolong yang murid perempuan bawa Sakura dan Ino keruang kesehatan, yang lainnya tetap di sini. Yang selanjutnya adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Chouji." Ucap Iruka

" Aku menyerah." Ucap Shikamaru membuat Iruka memandang bingung ke arahnya

" Kenapa kau menyerah? kau bahkan belum mulai." Tanya Iruka

" Aku malas, lebih enak tidur hoam..." Jawab si rusa pemalas, Shikamaru

" Harusnya aku sudah tahu... " Gumam Iruka menyerah

Menyerah dengan sikap Shikamaru, Iruka lalu memanggil murid yang akan maju selanjutnya. Dan kebetulan atau tidak, yang muncul adalah dua murid paling tidak akur di Akademi.

" Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Satsuki tolong maju kedepan." Perintah Iruka

' Great...Teme/Dobe.' Pikir keduanya simultan

Melangkah masuk kedalam 'Arena', kedua murid tersebut langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Satsuki dengan Taijutsu Clannya dan Naruto dengan Taijutsu Red Leg miliknya. Namun tentu Satsuki di untungkan karena dia tentunya sudah memahami lebih jauh tentang Taijutsu Clannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih belajar gerakan dasarnya, apalagi tiga hari terakhir ia cuma berbaring di kasur Rumah Sakit yang membuatnya cuma bisa mempelajari gulungan Taijutsunya ini di atas kasur tanpa bisa menpraktekkannya.

Mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, Iruka langsung memberikan perintah untuk memulai latihan tanding ini. " Hajime!"

Memilih untuk menyerang terlebih dulu, Naruto menerjang kearah Satsuki sebelum akhirnya melompat cukup tinggi untuk memberikan _Axe Kick _terhadap Satsuki. Satsuki yang melihat pergerakan Naruto langsung memasang pertahanan dengan menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepala, memblock serangan Naruto dengan sempurna. Naruto tentu tak diam saja melihat serangan pembukanya ditahan, ia langsung melancarkan serangan berikutnya yang berupa_ Spin Kick _dengan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan keseimbangannya. Berguling kesamping, Satsuki berhasil mengelak serangan Naruto.

Merasa dirinya punya kesempatan, Satsuki mengunakan kakinya untuk melakukan _Swipe Kick_ kepada Naruto yang beruntungnya dapat menghidari serangan dengan melakukan _Back Flip_. ' Dobe ternyata cukup lincah juga, ini semakin menarik.' Pikir Satsuki

" Kau lincah juga Dobe." Puji Satsuki dengan suara datar khas miliknya

Naruto yang mendengar pujian itu entah kenapa tak merasa senang, karena walau perempuan di depannya ini memujinya tapi wajah dan nada bicaranya tetap saja datar seperti papan setrika. " Oi! Oi! Kau memuji tapi wajah dan nada bicaramu itu datar sekali. Apa kau tak bisa sidikit saja tersenyun?"

"... Tidak" Jawab Satsuki

" Harusnya aku tahu..." Gumam Naruto dengan helaan nafaas pasrah

Berlari kembali kearah Satsuki, Naruto lalu melancarkan serangan pukulan bertubi-tubi kepada Satsuki. Namun karena dasar Taijutsu Clan Uchiha adalah untuk menyerang balik setelah bertahan atau istilahnya Counter Attack, jadi tentu Satsuki melakukan pertahanan dengan sempurna sebelum akhirnya melakukan serangan balik.

' Sekarang.' Pikir Satsuki ketika melihat celah untuk menyerang balik.

Buag!

Dengan cukup keras Satsuki memukul wajah Naruto hingga membuat Jinchuriki Kyuubi ini kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun beruntung bagi Naruto yang memiliki reflek cukup bagus, sehingga langsung melakukan _Back Flip _untuk menghindari Satsuki memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia merasa beruntung karena ternyata latihan meditasi dan fisik dari Jijinya benar-benar menunjukan hasilnya sekarang.

Sementara Iruka dan murid-murid lain yang menonton pertarungan Naruto dan Satsuki cuma memandang kagum kearah keduanya. Mereka tak menyangka ada murid akademi yang memiliki kemampuan sehebat ini. It's just... Wow like that!

' Mereka miliki potensi yang besar, terutama Naruto. Kalau Satsuki aku masih bisa memaklumi karena dia pasti mendapat pelatihan dari orang tuanya, paling tidak sebelum kejadian _itu_ terjadi. Namun itu berbeda cerita kalau tentang Naruto, karena dia dari awal sudah yatim piatu. Hm... Kurasa masa depan generasi Konoha kedepan akan cerah.' Pikir Iruka sambil memandangi kedua muridnya tersebut. ' Tapi sepertinya sudah cukup, mereka sudah menunjukan kemampuan mereka dengan baik. Lagipula ini hampir jam istirahat, wah... lama juga meraka bertarung ya.' Lanjut pikir Iruka ketika melihat jam arloji yang ia bawa

" Baiklah kalian berdua, kalian berdua bisa berhenti sekarang. Pertarungan kalian bapak angap Draw karena sepertinya tak akan ada yang kalah dengan cepat. Lagipula ini hampir jam istirahat, jadi kita Istirahat dulu." Ucap Iruka

Mendengar intruksi Iruka, Naruto dan Satsuki cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya mereka belum puas karena belum tahu siapa yang akan menang, tapi apa boleh buat waktu bertarung mereka sudah melewati batas. 'Oh well, maybe Another time.' Pikir keduanya kompak

" Tadi itu menyenangkan, mungkin kita bisa latihan bersama lain kali." Ucap Naruto kepada Satsuki

" Hn. Aku bukan tipe seseorang yang suka berlatih dengan orang lain, jadi aku menolak." Balas Satsuki dengan nada datar

" Yah... tak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau suka menyendiri Satsuki Ojou-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek, membuat Satsuki ingin sekali memukul wajah rubah milik Naruto. Tapi tak akan melakukan hal itu karena berfikir itu hanya membuang tenaganya saja.

" Terserah kaulah Dobe." Balas Satsuki sambil berlalu

" Ya ya ya kau memang tak asik diajak bercanda Satsuki." Ucap Naruto pada Satsuki

" Hn."

Sedangkan itu Hiruzen yang saat ini sedang berada di kantor Hokage tengah tersenyum melihat interaksi dua bocah tersebut dari bola 'Ajaib' miliknya yang berada di atas meja kantornya.

" Mereka berdua bocah yang menarik bukan Kakashi-kun?" Tanya pada sosok yang muncul dari sudut ruangan

Sosok tersebut adalah pria tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, ia memiliki rambut silver dengan gaya melawan gravitasi. Ia juga memakai baju khas Jounin Konoha, tak lupa juga sebuah buku kecil berwana orange yang ia baca. Ia adalah Hatake Kakashi.

" Hm... Bagiku mereka hanya bocah biasa Sandaime-sama. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir mereka menarik?" Tanya Kakashi balik

" Kau akan tahu nanti, saat kau menjadi Jounin pembimbing mereka." Balas Hiruzen dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya

" Aku tak yakin mereka berbeda dengan Genin yang dulu, mereka hanya kumpulan bocah ingusan yang tak tahu kejamnya dunia Shinobi." Ucap Kakashi sambil berlalu keluar dari ruang Hokage

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang di tinggal Kakashi cuma memandang datar kearah pintu kantornya. ' Sepertinya traumanya belum sembuh ya...(sign).' Pikir Hiruzen sambik menghela nafas panjang

Kembali ke Akademi. Setelah latihan tanding selesai, para murid akademi langsung berhamburan ke atap sekolah untuk istirahat. Namun berbeda dengan Guren yang mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan memisah dari murid-murid lain. Guren dengan kepala yang masih berasap karena kesal segera mencegat Naruto dengan menarik bahu kanan anak laki-laki ini. Guren merasa ganjil dengan sikap Naruto yang menjauhi dirinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" Ok Naruto, cepat jelaskan kenapa kau menjauhiku seharian ini? Kau bahkan tak menyapaku." Tanya Guren sewot, yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya

" Apa maksudmu Guren?" Tanya Naruto se'polos' mungkin

" Jangan bohong padaku Naruto! Aku tahu kau ini tak pandai berbohong." Bentak Gurem

" Aku tak me-"

" Apa ini karena masalah beberapa hari yang lalu? Malam ketika aku diculik?" Tanya Guren memotong ucapan Naruto

" E-eto... Sebenarnya iya... Aku hanya tak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan _Itu_. Kau tahukan buasnya aku saat dalam keadaan _itu_." Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya, tak ingin menatap mata anak perempuan di depannya

" Oh Naruto..."

" Aku takut... aku takut hilang kendali... aku takut melukaimu... aku takut jika tangan ini melukaimu, atau yang paling buruk membunuhmu." Lanjut Naruto dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar. Matanya terus menatap kosong kearah tangannya, tangan yang hampir melukai Guren. _Hampir!_

!

Tanpa aba-aba Guren langsung memeluk Naruto, membawanya pada pelukan penuh kehangatan kasih sayang. Sedikit demi sedikit mengencangkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin kehilangan anak laki-laki ini, hilang dalam ketakutannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto, dia masih dalam keadaan terkejut akan hal yang Guren lakukan.

" Baka... jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi. Kau terlihat seperti pengecut kau tahu, tak seperti saat pertama kita bertemu. Mungkin kau takut, tapi jangan pernah lupa bahwa masih ada orang yang peduli padamu, seperti aku dan jii-san." Ucap Guren menasehati

Naruto tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan Guren. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau anak perempuan di depannya ini begitu peduli padanya, padahal mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain kurang dari seminggu. ' Apa ini rasanya punya seseorang yang memperdulikanmu?' Pikir Naruto

" Arigato Guren."

" Tak masalah Naruto."

Sementara itu, terlihat di atap akademi sosok perempuan yang menatap penuh arti kearah Guren dan Naruto. Matanya tak pernah beranjak dari dua anak berbeda gender tersebut.

' Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa tidak senang ketika melihat dua orang itu berpelukan? Apa aku...iri kepada mereka?' Pikir sosok tersebut

Karena merasa risih atau apa, sosok tersebut memilih untuk pergi, pergi dari pemandangan tersebut, pemandangan yang membuatnya iri, iri akan persahabatan Naruto dan Guren.

**To be Continued**

**Hah... segini aja, kali pada nanya kenapa lama? Kenapa kok baru update? Well aku cuma bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Bukan hanya sibuk akan tugas sekokah, tapi juga karena keasyikan main Game jadi lupa kalau ficnya dah lama nganggur( untuk ini author pantas di gampar). Chapter depan saya langsung skip ke umur 11 tahun yang berarti tinggal satu tahun ajaran,sebelum nantinya ujian genin( saya buat standar lulus umur 12 tahun# itupun jika lulus XD ). Lalu nanti bakal lompat waktu lagi, tepatnya saat ujian Genin.**

**Lalu tentang judul chapter ini, yang aku harap cocok ama isinya. Karena ini menceritakan awal mula persaingan NaruSatsu. **

**Oh ya saya juga baca review dikit, dan saya langsung tercengang akan salah satu review. Seorang reader meminta saya membuat lime saat Naruto umur 8 tahun?! WTF! HELL NO! GUA GAK BAKAL BUAT LIME SAAT UMUR SI MC 8 TAHUN. AKU BUKAN PEDO DAMN IT!**

**Ok... sekarang bahas revier yang lain, yang sepertinya masih bingung dengan pairing di fic ini. Ok akan saya jelaskan sekali lagi bahwa pairnya itu Naruto x Satsuki x Guren. Dah titik gak ada koma. Selesai. Tutup. Sekian dan terima kasih XD.**

**Kalo dah paham, author pamit, See you all in another chapter guys.**

**OnixDragon cao!**


End file.
